


Akatsuki en cuarentena

by Lybra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Animal Death, Aprehensión, COVID-19, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Conspiracy Theories, Coronavirus, Cuarentena, Encierro, Escritora encuarentenada, Fanatismo religioso, Fear, Fear of Death, Frustración, Frustration, Hambre, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Intenté hacerlo desde el respeto, Investigations, Isolation, M/M, Maltrato animal, Nerves, Nerves on edge, Nervios, Nerviosismo, No leas si perdiste gente, Ojalá estén bien, Pandemics, Paranoia, Parodia social, Parody, Quarantine, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Ridiculeces humanas, Romance, Scary, Spiritual, Tomar con humor o no leer, Violence, Violencia, Virus, Yo me quedo en casa, aburrimiento, apprehension, delirio mio, espiritualidad, humor negro, miedo, pandemia, papel higienico, peligro de ooc y que, seclusion, social parody, stay at home, tedio, Ánimos crispados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Una no tan inesperada cuarentena se cierne sobre el mundo shinobi en peligro, debiendo recluirse todos los miembros de Akatsuki en su guarida. Relato de la evolución de una convivencia cada vez más difícil.
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto), Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hidan & Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Konan & Nagato | Pain, Zetsu & Sasori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Akatsuki en cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Escritora encuarentenada en su país por aquí. Miedo a que le pase algo a mis seres queridos en los grupos de riesgo, que son muchísimos. Como la mayoría de quienes puedan estar leyendo. Aunque con sólo preocuparse no estamos haciendo nada excepto minar nuestro equilibrio y salud.  
>    
> Por favor NO LEAS si has perdido a alguien producto del coronavirus, en cuyo caso lo siento muchísimo. Tampoco recomiendo su lectura si estás en los grupos de riesgo, o si no estás sabiendo gestionar hipocondrías y niveles altos de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Esto no fue hecho con la intención de dañar, pero los ánimos están crispados en todo el mundo, y desde luego si hubiese perdido a alguien, jamás habría escrito esto. Ni siquiera la permanencia de este one-shot está decidida, porque nadie sabe lo que vaya a pasar.  
> El rating de Explicit se debe, más allá de escenas algo gore, golpes, maltrato e implicancias sexuales, específicamente a que intenté hacer humor en medio de una pandemia. No es apto para cualquiera (otra década discutimos la popularidad que Ao3 obtiene permitiendo historias explícitas de abusos sexuales infantiles y adultos :v).  
>    
> Lo único que me mueve es tratar de sublimar un poco lo que nos está pasando a las miles de personas encuarentenadas y por encuarentenarse en el planeta. Podemos decir que nos vamos a volver locos al tercer día, pero al menos espero que no formen parte de una organización criminal alocada como lo es Akatsuki. Al menos escribiendo algo terrible como la convivencia de estos "impresentables" se puede pensar que quizás la cuarentena del otro lado de la pantalla no sea tan mala.  
>    
> Y no duden para nada en pedir ayuda y/o huir si viven situaciones de violencia. Tejamos redes humanas más fuertes.
> 
> Salud y conciencia para todos.

El intimidante y desconocido virus se había extendido por todos los países shinobi. Los efectos aún no estaban muy claros, y los incontrolables rumores sólo empeoraban las cosas. La mitad de los miembros de Akatsuki ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué grado de gravedad entrarían en cuarentena en la cueva cuando Pain lo ordenó, pero ya muchos se habían figurado que la noticia era cuestión de tiempo. Al líder se lo veía apesadumbrado por tener que posponer la caza de los jinchuuriki, y les repitió incesantemente que tendrían que continuar con las investigaciones y tácticas de caza todos los días, ya que estaban de cuarentena, no de vacaciones.

Pero antes de ello, los equipos tuvieron que cumplir con una misión primordial: el aprovisionamiento para cubrir las necesidades básicas de los diez más peligrosos criminales de los últimos tiempos. Pain les dio sólo tres horas para conseguirlo en pequeños territorios aún no infectados que había investigado con cinco de sus Seis Caminos, a los que luego incineró ante la posibilidad de que hubieran contraído el virus. Quedándose con el camino que le recordaba que todo lo que hacían era por Yahiko y encerrado en una suite especial construida días atrás a despecho de Kakuzu, estaba más que tranquilo por haber enviado a Konan con una lista especial de cosas varios días antes de comunicárselo al resto de la organización. A partir de ahora, su desafío vital sería ocultar sus provisiones de lujo del resto.

No se arrepintió de ello cuando vio llegar uno a uno a los equipos de Akatsuki. Itachi y Kisame se habían aprovisionado de huevos, gallinas enjauladas, conservas de pescado y carne roja, y mucho papel higiénico. Las cosas empeoraron luego de la llegada de su equipo estrella. Kakuzu llegó con una bolsa de cebollas para todos, zapallos y tomates a punto de pasarse, y dos latas de picadillo al borde de vencerse, más un solo rollo de papel higiénico empezado. Peor fue cuando su compañero, el jashinista, ingresó a la cueva con una copia del libro de Jashin que mandó a hacer para cada uno, intentando repartirlos entre cada uno de sus compañeros e instándoles a rezar en tiempos apocalítpticos. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron Deidara y Sasori, el primero con toda la provisión de arcilla y bakudan refrigerado que pudo robar, aclarando que no lo compartiría con nadie, y el segundo con aceite para máquina, barniz, tuercas, tornillos y una canasta de hongos venenosos. Esperaba más de Madara, pero el enmascarado sólo había ido a por paletas, caramelos y bombones. Al menos había traído cosas dulces, eso sería bueno para levantar los ánimos. Tampoco estarían de más las bolsas de papel higiénico que trajo consigo, a pesar de que se aseguraría de no compartir el que había mandado buscar a Konan, quien de todos modos le había dicho que podía crear papel higiénico con su jutsu. Sucedía que Nagato recordaba las pobres épocas de guerra, cuando eran adolescentes, y Konan hizo papel para el trío. Aquel papel era duro y cortante como lija, una época accidentada que prefería no recordar. Zetsu fue el último en llegar, con humus y abono que olía a mierda. Todos le gritaron para que sacara eso, pero Zetsu los acalló muy fácilmente.

–O es esto, o son ustedes.

Pain suspiró, mirando a Konan de reojo. Dadas las instrucciones necesarias para una correcta convivencia, Tendo se retiró a su suite con Konan, maldiciendo el momento en que salió de Amegakure y Sasori lo vio estornudar. La marioneta no hablaría a menos que le conviniera, y para ello, era mejor tenerlo cerca antes que lejos.

Nagato y Konan pasaron la tarde comiendo chocolates mientras recordaban anécdotas de su pasado, y no quisieron salir hasta el día siguiente luego de confirmar que quien les golpeaba insistentemente la puerta cada media hora era un muy charlatán Hidan, con un grueso libro en la mano.

* * *

_Noche del primer día de cuarentena._

–¡Voy a explotar todo ya mismo, hm!

–¡Senpai, no se precipite! ¡Recuerde que todos estamos en peligro!– lo retuvo Tobi.

–¡Tobi, no me digas qué hacer! ¡El odioso de danna debería pedir perdón y no lo hace!– señaló con el dedo a Sasori.

–Deberías no haber pateado una de mis botellas de aceite. Por tu culpa he perdido la mitad del contenido. ¿Has pensado en lo que me pasaría si se me endurecen las bisagras, mocoso insolente?

–¡Debiste haberlo pensado antes de robar arcilla de mi bolsa, patético púber de madera! Y ya te dije que yo no fui, ¡hm!

–Debiste no haberla dejado en la cocina, y ya te dije que yo no fui– respondió impasible, con su tranquila expresión de muñeco inquietante.

–¡No mientas, sólo estaban aquí tú y Kisame! ¡Y tú también dejaste tu aceite en la cocina, astilla vieja!

Sasori no le iba a conceder eso, porque Deidara tenía la razón en ese punto, y primero muerto que autocrítico ante un mocoso insolente.

–Pregúntale a Kisame. Yo me voy al taller, ah, y ya no podrás entrar más allí.

–¡Tú ni siquiera duermes, el taller es mío!

Kisame se dirigió despacio a su habitación compartida con Itachi, procurando que nadie viera que Samehada estaba tragando un poco de aceite y arcilla. Un accidente le podía pasar a cualquiera, pero luego de la psicosis que estaba viviendo el mundo shinobi, los ánimos se estaban caldeando demasiado temprano. Al menos con Itachi, estaría a salvo de esos gritos molestos.

Por su parte, Sasori se encerró en un parpadeo en el taller que compartían con Deidara.

–¡Danna, esta vez te prenderé fuego, hm!– Deidara cargó arcilla en sus manos, pero antes de que Sasori pudiera defenderse, el enmascarado sujetó al rubio una vez más. No era que no pudiera liberarse, es que disfrutaba esos momentos en que el enmascarado le sostenía con fuerza por detrás, aunque ese no fuera el mejor momento –. ¡Suéltame Tobi, hm!

La risita de Zetsu y las carcajadas de Hidan sólo empeoraron el humor de Deidara. Apenas Tobi aflojara el agarre, mataría a Sasori. Pero Tobi no lo aflojó, y como Sasori no diera muestras de responder, finalmente Zetsu les hizo el favor de entrar a ver qué sucedía.

Tres minutos después Zetsu reaparecía por el suelo, dejándole algunas bolsas de arcilla y elementos de escultura a Deidara, junto a su provisión de bakudan congelado.

–Sasori dice que te quedes con Tobi hasta que madures.

–¡Qué!

–Lo siento, Deidara-san, pero ustedes dos jamás pusieron de su parte para hacer que las cosas funcionaran– las miradas severas de Kakuzu e Itachi, que enfilaban a sus habitaciones luego de lavarse los dientes, hicieron rechinar los dientes de Deidara. Los Zetsu cargaron su olorosa bolsa de abono –. Tobi, si no te importa, me voy con Sasori, él no tiene sentido del olfato.

Obito se estaba mareando ante el viciado oxígeno que se concentró tras su máscara. Ya quería irse a su tsukuyomi y no volver en dos días.

–Ve tranquilo, Zetsu-san– alcanzó a pronunciar, al borde del desmayo.

–¡Tobi, cómo pudiste!– Deidara entró en shock. Tobi decía admirarlo demasiado como para hacerle eso. Eran todos unos traidores.

–Lo siento Deidara-senpai, en mi habitación podrá esculpir todo lo que pueda. Perdone a Sasori-san. Líder-sama dijo que sería un mínimo de cuarenta días.

Deidara pareció recapitular, ya que el enmascarado era molesto pero de seguro no tanto como su Maestro. Se sacudió enseguida para ponerse a contar una vez más los bollos de bakudan que había conseguido. No iba a resistir a eso de fraccionar la comida. Y no estaba seguro de si dormir con el enmascarado fuera buena idea para preservar sus alimentos.

–Senpai, ya es tarde. Pain-sama dijo que debíamos mantener una rutina, así que Tobi como buen chico se irá a dormir temprano– y se dirigió corriendo al baño al ver que Kisame salía de su habitación con un periódico y un rollo de papel higiénico. Ya le había sucedido tener que irse a la naturaleza luego de que el hombre tiburón tardara dos horas y dejara el baño inhabitable durante varios días.

–Tobi, es una urgencia– siseó Kisame a la puerta, apretando los glúteos.

–¡Tobi es rápido, Kisame-san!

Deidara supo que era el momento perfecto para bajar de un bombardeo la puerta del taller e incinerar a Sasori en el proceso. Se giró raudo sobre sus talones, topándose a un Hidan que salió de la nada. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sigiloso?

–Hola, rubia. Al fin tenemos tiempo de hablar, noté que no recibiste mi libro– Deidara vio con horror cómo el albino le tendía un grueso libro negro, igual al que sostenía bajo la axila –. ¿No quieres conocer la palabra de Jashin?

Deidara se encerró enseguida en la habitación de Tobi, decidiendo que la venganza contra danna podía esperar un día más.

* * *

_Quinto día de cuarentena_

–Es lamentable tener que tomar esta medida– decía Pain con solemnidad –. Pero a partir de ahora, no más de quince centímetros de papel por persona.

Todos, excepto Konan, Sasori, Zetsu y Kakuzu comenzaron a protestar, formándose dos bandos que se fulminaban con la mirada.

–Esto es tu culpa por vivir de cagadera en cagadera comiendo esas latas de pescado– le escupió Hidan a Kisame.

–¿Quieres morir de una vez por todas? Porque mi Samehada tiene hambre.

–Atrévete, sirenita– Hidan se le puso en frente, empuñando su guadaña.

–Hidan-san, Kisame-san, por favor no peleen– rogó Tobi. Obito estaba tranquilo, él ya tenía mucho papel higiénico en su tsukuyomi.

–Si se matan a mí no me importa, hm– masculló Deidara entre dientes.

Kakuzu lo secundó.

–Si se mataran sería un ahorro, en papel higiénico y en salud mental. Además contentarían a Zetsu por un buen tiempo.

Kisame y Hidan hicieron notar su intención homicida.

–Oh, así que tú también piensas eso– los extraños ojos de Kisame se volvieron más blancos de lo normal, chocando con la cada vez más sanguinolenta mirada de Kakuzu.

–¿Quieres medirte conmigo?

Rápidamente Konan, Hidan, Tobi y Deidara comenzaron a apostar, el premio sería el chocolate con leche de la cocina.

–Suficiente. Les pedí por las buenas el primer día que respetásemos las normas de convivencia y no lo hicieron. Es por eso que tenemos que fraccionar el papel higiénico de este modo– ni loco volvería a aceptar el papel artesanal de Konan, por mucho que ella le perjurara que su técnica había mejorado. Nagato no quería poner las habilidades de su amiga en cuestión, pero aún se acordaba de aquellas hemorroides ante las que ningún rinnegan supo ayudar.

–Sólo he estado un poco nervioso– masticó Kisame, buscando apoyo en Itachi –. El encierro no me sienta bien. ¿No es así, Itachi-san?

Todos miraron a su alrededor al no haber respuesta de parte del prodigio del sharingan. Le vieron dirigiéndose a su habitación, cabizbajo.

–Hasta tu novia se avergüenza de lo inhabitable que dejas el baño– escupió Hidan.

Los ánimos volvieron a caldearse, mientras Itachi cerraba suavemente la puerta de su cuarto compartido.

–Basta de una vez– Pain sonó imponente –. Quince centímetros de papel para cada uno. No quiero oír más líos, aún quedan treinta y siete días aquí dentro.

Todos sintieron el nudo formarse en sus estómagos, y Konan fue la segunda en encerrarse en su habitación. La mujer sacó una tableta de chocolate negro que comenzó a comerse enfrente de Nagato.

–Oye, esa era…– comenzó el Uzumaki, reconociendo la barra de chocolate especial que habían prometido compartir.

–Cállate– siseó con veneno, atravesándolo con la mirada.

Nagato tragó saliva y guardó silencio hasta que Tendo Pain volvió, mientras Konan masticaba con la mirada perdida, preguntándose en qué momento a Nagato le pareció que enviar a su Camino principal salir de Amegakure a buscar té azul y exponerlo a un resfrío fue una buena idea en medio de semejante crisis.

* * *

_Octavo día de cuarentena_

–¿Cómo vas con eso, Sasori-san?– canturreó Zetsu mientras comía un poco de abono y se aplicaba humus bajo las axilas y pies.

Sasori no respondió enseguida, agradeciendo la vez que se arrancó los ojos y los reemplazó por aquellas bolas que jamás parpadeaban. Estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande, lo presentía.

Batió un poco un tubo de ensayo cargado a medias con un espeso líquido plomo, y luego le agregó el tercer hongo en polvo que probaba en lo que iba de la cuarentena.

La reacción fue inmediata. La mezcla burbujeó, para luego bajar su nivel y comenzar a comer el vidrio del tubo, rompiéndolo y goteando pesadamente hacia el suelo de la cueva, donde burbujeó otro poco hasta detenerse la reacción química.

La marioneta tomó muestras de la tierra maculada, y dispuso lo que quedó del tubo de ensayo en una caja de metal que pareció resistir bien.

–Cada vez estoy más seguro de que Orochimaru estuvo detrás del virus– levantó los ojos, para encontrarse con los amarillos de los Zetsu.

–Qué interesante. Es una pena que no nos dejen salir. ¿O quieres que lo haga?– hablaron los dos Zetsu a la vez.

Sasori movió la cabeza en trescientos sesenta grados, su conocida negativa.

–Esta vez no me harás falta para espiarlo. Estoy a punto de conseguir algo mejor.

* * *

_Undécimo día de cuarentena._

Deidara supo que algo andaba mal al pisar demasiadas cosas suaves que le hicieron cosquillas en los dedos de los pies mientras se dirigía al baño de madrugada. Encendió la antorcha del pasillo con un murciélago explosivo, para encontrarse con el atroz espectáculo.

Hidan, transformado y babeando, estaba apuñalado en el centro del pasillo, junto a cuatro de las gallinas de Itachi y Kisame.

El alarido de Deidara hizo salir a todos de su habitación, a excepción de Sasori, quien seguía trabajando en sus remodelaciones de punta.

Obito se asustó al ver que su senpai casi pisaba la sangre maldita, pero Deidara salteó todas las manchas con agilidad para situarse sobre Hidan y comenzar a descargarle un puñetazo tras otro en la cara.

–¡La comida! ¡Acabaste con casi todas las gallinas! ¡La comida, enfermo!

Kisame e Itachi se miraron apesadumbrados, habían olvidado que se acercaba la fecha del ritual mensual de Hidan. Kakuzu volvió apurado de la cocina, donde sólo quedaban dos gallinas en la jaula, recordando que Hidan tenía algo con el número cuatro. Itachi le extendió las manos, recibiendo celoso la jaula y llevándosela a su habitación.

Por los demás, nadie detuvo a Deidara en su golpiza, que continuó hasta cansarse, lamentando todos los picantes de pollo que se perdería.

* * *

_Décimo segundo día de cuarentena._

–Escuchen todos– Tobi les había reunido en el salón, impaciente –. ¡Zetsu-san me ha dicho que Sasori-san está buscando la cura para el virus!– levantó las manos, mostrando gran entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo que no compartía, porque desde que Zetsu se encerró con Sasori cada vez salían menos, se enteraba de menos cosas, Nagato decidía cuarentenas por su cuenta, todo iba mal. Estaba perdiendo poder, y disimular era más difícil al no poder abandonar la guarida.

Varios comenzaron a comentar animados el que Sasori lo lograría, mientras Kakuzu empezaba a hacer números de cuánto ganaría si revendía la cura a precios inflados para los señores feudales. Deidara se sintió un poco incómodo al ver la admiración ciega que de repente todos tenían por que Sasori les salvara la vida, por lo que decidió decir cualquier mierda que minara un poco su credibilidad.

–Confiarse en un envenenador, hm. Se empieza a notar la desesperación– comentó casual antes de atacar su bakudan del día. Si seguía así, quizás llegaría a sobrevivir a la cuarentena con su preciada comida, y sino siempre podría seducir a Tobi para que saliera a conseguirle algo extra.

El silencio incómodo se instaló unos momentos, antes de que Hidan tomara la palabra, emocionado.

–Por eso debemos tener fe ante la crisis, hermanos– se paró sobre la mesa, empuñando su ahora inseparable libro de sagradas escrituras –. ¡No confíen en las trampas de la muñequita envenenadora! ¿Cuándo la ciencia les ha dado una respuesta a sus problemas? ¿Cuándo la ciencia hereje les ha enseñado el calor de la misericordia? ¿Cuán-…?– Hidan aulló al ser bombardeado por papeles higiénicos, un trozo de arcilla, una lata vacía de atún y otro libro negro.

Todos lo odiaban más que antes por haber limpiado mal el oloroso enchastre de sangre avícola.

–¡Oigan, cuiden el papel!– gritó Pain, que lo había rematado con su propia edición de las sagradas escrituras que le había aceptado luego de tenerlo todos los días a toda hora golpeando a su puerta.

Todos los culpables recogieron los rollos de papel lanzados, Konan incluida, y uno a uno patearon a Hidan en el suelo.

Pero el jashinista fue sorprendido al ver que una mano le era tendida, y cuando la tomó para incorporarse, chocó con una melancólica mirada negra que hizo temblar de emoción sus ojos amatistas. Allí estaba alguien impensable desprendiendo una luz mística, con detalles dorados como vitrales de algún templo extraño, detalles angelicales que duraron unos segundos y nadie más excepto él pudo ver. Se levantó en silencio, conmocionado, agradeciendo a Jashin con circunspección.

Itachi, el único en no agredirlo, se dirigió una vez más suspirando a su habitación en silencio. Kisame le siguió con rostro preocupado; hacía tiempo que la cuarentena parecía estar deprimiendo a su compañero. Día a día le escuchaba hablar preocupado sobre su hermano menor, y para decidirse a ayudar a la alimaña de Hidan, debía estar cada vez peor.

–Hidan, hoy no dormirás en nuestra habitación– Kakuzu decidió retirarse también, últimamente tenía cada vez menos paciencia. Nada en sus ocho décadas de vida lo había preparado para algo así.

El jashinista salió de su experiencia religiosa.

–¡Kakuzu infiel, Jashin-sama te castigará!

–Si vuelvo a oír de Jashin me comeré a mí mismo– Zetsu, que había abierto la puerta del taller para airearse un poco, se encerró de nuevo.

Algunos alcanzaron a otear de fondo a Sasori, que molía algo con fruición.

–Mi mesa, voy a matarlo– gruñó Deidara, poniéndose de pie.

Obito lo retuvo enseguida, mientras Pain le miraba severo.

–No más problemas por hoy, Deidara– y aplicando un leve empuje que comprimió al rubio contra el cuerpo de Madara, se giró hacia su habitación con las intenciones de robarle el chocolate blanco a Konan.

Obito sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras la acción del rinnegan presionaba el cuerpo de ropas livianas del artista contra sus partes.

Deidara decidió que, o se concentraba en el roce contra los pantalones de Tobi, o explotaba el taller que Sasori le había robado. Optó por lo primero, pegándose un poco más para olvidarse de sus ganas de asesinar a su mentor. Tampoco era cuestión de pasar cuarenta días sin sexo, y si nada parecía avanzar en el mundo sobre el virus, algo tenía que obtener a cambio.

Mientras tanto, Obito no se atrevía a soltarle de las muñecas, ardiendo detrás de su máscara y olvidándose de sus celos de poder en Akatsuki.

–Tobi, vamos a seguir con las lecciones de escultura, hm– decidió con la voz seca, empujando su trasero groseramente hacia atrás, refregándosele un poco mientras reía al ver a Tobi colapsar de los nervios –. Tobi, ¡obedece a tu senpai! ¡No llegarás a ningún lado si no te resistes a mi culo, hm!– lo tomó de la oreja y carcajeando como demente, lo arrastró a la habitación que ahora compartían.

Había que ponerle imaginación a la cuarentena.

–¡S-s-s-sí, se-senpai!– chilló Obito, pidiéndole perdón al recuerdo de Rin.

Sólo una situación tan extrema podía hacerle desviarse así de sus objetivos. Rogó porque Sasori de verdad estuviese trabajando en la cura, para así poder meter a todo el mundo que sobreviviera en el tsukuyomi infinito, como era lógico que sucediera.

Claro que sí.

* * *

_Décimo cuarto día de cuarentena._

–Itachi-san, respóndeme– Kisame sonaba destrozado.

Itachi seguía sentado en su futón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, dándole la espalda.

Era el segundo día que no salía de allí, y Kisame ya no sabía cómo convencerlo de que comiera la sopa de anchoas y cebollas que le había hecho para subirle los ánimos.

–Si no te gusta puedo hacer otra– tanteó el terreno, sintiéndose no apto para esas cosas.

El pelo opaco que llevaba días sin lavar se corrió un poco para dejar ver la mirada más ojerosa que le recordaba en años.

–Ya no quiero comer carne– susurró con debilidad, para volver a esconder la cara tras sus manos.

Kisame se quedó de una pieza.

–Pero si te gusta mi sopa de pescado y mis gyoza de pollo con zapallo– balbuceó confundido.

Itachi se abrazó a sus rodillas.

–Estamos mal… Estamos realmente mal, Kisame.

El hombre tiburón comenzó a comerse la sopa ajena de pura ansiedad. Su sistema digestivo se estaba acelerando de nuevo. Ese tiempo sin pelear ni matar gente con Samehada le estaba sentando fatal, sintiéndose cada vez más inútil.

¿Por qué no había aprendido otras cosas en su vida?

–Todo lo que está pasando…– continuó la voz deprimida del Uchiha –. Es nuestra culpa.

Se apretó un poco el estómago, tosiendo levemente.

Kisame tragó de la sorpresa.

–Akatsuki no tiene nada que ver– se puso a la defensiva.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

–No entiendes… Nadie entiende…

–Itachi, ¡qué te está sucediendo!– se desesperó, dejando el cuenco vacío –. ¿Es por Sasuke, verdad?

–El ciclo del odio– su voz sonaba ensimismada –. El ciclo del odio ha llegado a romper algo en nosotros, en la naturaleza… No entendemos nada, nada, nada…

Kisame quería ir al baño. Ya en el inodoro, y aún sin entender muy bien de qué le hablaba Itachi, se juró no comer nunca más pescado, aunque no sabía por qué ni para qué lo hacía.

* * *

_Décimo sexto día de cuarentena._

–Oye, Tobi, sé que estás ahí. ¿No quieres escuchar la palabra de Jashin?– Hidan llevaba aporreándole la puerta desde que Deidara fuera a tomar su baño.

Obito caminaba exasperado por la habitación, intentando no olvidar su papel de Tobi para no salir a molerlo a golpes. Se escapaba cuando podía a su tsukuyomi, pero enseguida volvía nervioso ante la posibilidad de que Deidara apareciera y no lo encontrara allí. Le estaba siendo difícil pasar tantos días sin huir a su propia dimensión en busca de algo de paz de todos los estúpidos de Akatsuki, o para escapar de las cosas extrañas que hacía Deidara como andar ligero de ropa todo el día en la habitación.

Los golpes e improperios de Hidan se hicieron sentir con más fuerza, mientras se tapaba con fuerza los oídos, intentando escapar tanto de la molestia del acoso del jashinista como del recuerdo del comportamiento cada vez más atrevido de Deidara. Si ese maldito virus no retrocedía, estaba seguro de que explotaría allí adentro mucho antes de los cuarenta días.

–¡Hidan, deja en paz a Tobi, hm!– escuchó la voz de su salvador y se emocionó. Pero enseguida sintió una punzada de celos porque Hidan viera a Deidara envuelto en una pequeña toalla, y antes de abrir la puerta para salvar a su senpai, pensó en lo infiel que estaba siendo a Rin y se sintió peor.

La bataola que comenzaba a armarse afuera empeoró su excitación, a la vez que pensaba en lo lejano que le parecía ahora el plan del tsukuyomi infinito. Cuando no aguantó más, abrió la puerta chillando más nervioso que los dos jóvenes contrincantes, y sobrepasado de los nervios y a punto de sollozar del estrés, tomó a su senpai de la muñeca y lo encerró con rapidez shinobi consigo en la habitación.

Las burlas sexuales de Hidan no ayudaron a calmar sus nervios, ni el humo que le saldría de las orejas si ese Deidara totalmente mojado y envuelto en una corta toalla blanca se seguía mordiendo el pulgar de esa manera.

–Tobi, quién diría que estarías tan impaciente por tenerme, hmmm– Deidara le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le rodeó la cintura con una pierna que le enroscó como serpiente. Con eso se iba a olvidar por unas horas de que el bakudan iba a acabársele.

Obito chilló como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

–¡No veas esto, Rin!– gritó antes de huir con una erección a su tsukuyomi, usando por primera vez el kamui ante Deidara.

El artista casi resbaló al perder el equilibrio, preguntándose qué clase de extraño kawarimi había usado Tobi.

–¡Tobi, nadie me dice que no, hm!– aulló enardecido.

Las carcajadas de Hidan le hicieron abrir la puerta para llenarlo de kunai explosivos.

El extraño grito de dolor y excitación del jashinista le causó cierta repulsión que le hizo volver a su habitación a buscar a Tobi, mientras Kakuzu acudía a acallar a Hidan a cachetazos por interrumpirle la siesta una vez más.

* * *

_Vigésimo día de cuarentena._

Luego de forzar con su guadaña la puerta del taller de Sasori para esparcir la Palabra y ver a Zetsu letárgico ante la falta de sol, y que la marioneta ni siquiera pareció escucharlo mientras trabajaba con tres brazos nuevos que se había agregado como tétrica araña, en un ambiente gris y con olor a hongos y descomposición, Hidan decidió no volver a acercarse a esa puerta nunca jamás. La palabra de Jashin no era para todos, y ni siquiera los malditos como esos tendrían salvación.

Ser un salvador no es tarea fácil.

Cuando lo comentó en la sala durante la cena, se dio cuenta que ya nadie se acercaba a esa puerta. Incluso cierto temor recorrió la mesa, mientras les costaba volver a concentrarse en su ensalada de arroz blanco con arroz integral y huevo revuelto.

–Quizás realmente está creando algo peor que ese virus– Kisame se atrevió a reconocer.

–Quiere matarnos a todos. Está loco, hm– zanjó Deidara, sin entender por qué no le creían, mientras robaba un pedazo de yema de huevo dura del plato de Tobi.

–No tiene por qué ser así– Pein ya tenía decidido deshacerse de Sasori si el pelirrojo llegaba a salir de su encierro con un problema mayor que el virus que se seguía extendiendo afuera –. ¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias, Kakuzu?– preguntó como siempre.

Un golpe seco acompañó a una mirada cansada y envejecida.

–No soy tu puto periódico a menos que me pagues– Kakuzu llevaba perdiendo la paciencia más que nunca con todas esas noches que llevaba intentando dormirse mientras Hidan le leía el bizarrísimo evangelio de Jashin-sama.

Se le habían acabado las maneras de matarlo, pero no podía resistirse a volver a coser el cuerpo del maldito, ya que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre seguía hablando y era el único en darle charla desde que Kisame se la pasaba preocupado por el bizco de Itachi.

Konan puso una mano sobre el brazo de Pain en medio de la tensión establecida, indicándole con la mirada que no perdiera el tiempo con esa cada vez mayor panda de chiflados. Pain decidió hacerle caso y prosiguió en silencio, deseando acabar lo más pronto posible con ese arroz al que no le sentía gusto. El cuerpo de Nagato era el que realmente lo pasaba bien, tomándose la chocolatada de la noche de Konan.

En medio del deprimente ambiente, Kisame no dejaba de mirar la manera lenta de comer de Itachi.

–Itachi-san– le habló por lo bajo, preocupado.

Itachi dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, ganándose la atención de todos menos Deidara.

–El virus que hemos desatado se debe a que continuamos con el ciclo del odio– decretó con voz pesada.

El único en no impresionarse fue Pain.

–Por eso completaremos el plan apenas termine esta cuarentena– habló con la boca llena, mientras Konan elevaba una ceja y chistaba sin disimulo.

Uno de sus papelitos le estaba informando de que Nagato se estaba pasando con eso de comerse el chocolate blanco cada vez que ella se movía de habitación.

–El ciclo del odio…– volvió a murmurar Itachi.

–Sí, sí, muy bien– Pain siguió masticando, todos los nutrientes iban a parar a Nagato, después de todo.

Obito percibió enseguida cómo Itachi no se sentía escuchado.

–Así se habla, Itachi-san– lo alentó; cumplir con el plan luego de esa cuarentena no sería fácil si perdía a un miembro como el otro Uchiha.

Pero Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada, recordando los crímenes que habían cometido juntos, odiando su papel de niño tonto.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué te ha hecho Tobi? ¿Quieres pelear, estirado?– levantó la voz, corajudo.

Itachi se levantó con fuerza, asustando a varios.

–No entienden– y clavándole una mirada furiosa al líder, se retiró a su habitación, mientras Kisame corría detrás suyo.

–¡Itachi-san, espera! ¡Dejaré de comer carne!– clamó con desesperación.

–¡No entiendes!– le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Konan, Pein y Hidan abrieron mucho los ojos, mientras Deidara silbaba y Tobi se conmocionaba.

–Algún día correrás detrás de mi como la marica de Kisame corre tras el baqueteado, Kuzu– Hidan le tocó los bíceps a Kakuzu.

–¡Aléjate, fánatico enfermo! ¡Te voy a matar de nuevo encima de esta mesa!

–Sabes cómo me pone eso, Kuzu.

–¡Lo has pedido!

–¡Con la comida no, hm!– Deidara se levantó con su plato, dispuesto a terminar de comer en su habitación.

–Escú-auch– Pain miró a Konan, que le había pisado el pie con fuerza para reprimirlo.

–¡Déjame ver esto!– le cuchicheó la chica al oído, entusiasta.

Desde su suite, Nagato se apretó el puente de la nariz, recordando los extraños gustos de Konan que tanto le avergonzaban. Tiempo de abrir esa caja de bombones de sake antes de que ganarse otro dolor de cabeza producto de lo insoportables que eran sus hombres bajo la cuarentena.

* * *

_Vigésimo cuarto día de cuarentena._

–¡Te voy a matar!– volvió a escucharse el grito de Kakuzu salir de su habitación compartida con Hidan.

Konan, Deidara y Tobi suspiraron con fuerza, cada uno girando los ojos del cansancio.

–Al menos no nos golpeará la puerta evangelizando por unas horas– Deidara prefirió seguir cincelando.

Los gritos y ruidos metálicos aumentaron insoportablemente, haciendo que Konan suspendiera su lectura de _Icha Icha Paradise_ por el dolor de cabeza.

Silenciosa pero cada vez más malhumorada, se dirigió a la suite que compartía con Nagato, para pillar a su amigo haciéndose la tercera chocolatada de la tarde.

–Ni siquiera en la guerra nos hacíamos esto– le dijo con voz helada, antes de darle una buena cachetada que lo puso en su lugar.

* * *

_Vigésimo séptimo día de cuarentena._

–De dónde mierda sacas tantos libros– le escupió un Kisame con aliento a cebolla en la cara, tomando el cráneo de Hidan con una mano y apartándolo de su camino, mientras iba al baño con un rollo de papel higiénico –. ¡No te atrevas a molestar a Itachi-san!

–¿No quieres una buena lectura de cagadera?– Hidan lo siguió hasta el baño, donde Kisame esperó a tenerlo cerca para golpearle la cara con la pesada puerta de roble.

Hidan retrocedió aturdido, reponiéndose mientras lamía el delicioso sabor de su sangre, deteniendo su jutsu a tiempo al ver algo más valioso en su camino. La puerta del cuarto del tiburón abierta, con un Itachi desprevenido allí dentro. Con una explosión de humo, se le coló enseguida.

–¡Ojitos anormales, cómo estás! ¿No quieres escuchar la palabra de Jashin?– gritó abriendo su libro en el salmo quinientos veintiuno, su favorito.

Itachi levantó la mirada con pesadez, suspirando mientras se sentía rendido ante la vida. Ya empezaba a dar por sentado que no saldría de esa, ni volvería a ver a Sasuke nunca más.

* * *

_Trigésimo primer día de cuarentena._

Kakuzu aceptó arrastrar a un Hidan reviviente luego de haber sido apuñalado con agujas de onigiri de una muy cansada Konan. Como siempre le ignoró mientras volvía con la cantaleta de que la última gallina enjaulada debía tener un final más digno que ir a parar a una vulgar mesa, y trató de ignorarle de nuevo cuando comenzó a enumerarle las maravillosas cualidades de Jashin, y cuando a medida que se detenía la hemorragia comenzaba a tratar de convencerle que si se convertía Jashin perdonaría su comportamiento infiel con el dinero, y que la pandemia allí afuera se acabaría con una conversión universal, tarea para la cual requería su ayuda, y que cuando eso pasara podrían arreglar sus diferencias.

En ese punto, Kakuzu detuvo sus hebras de suturas, mirándolo fijamente hasta que Hidan, quizás por el único milagro que podía sucederle, se callaba de una vez.

–¿Kuzu?

Kakuzu se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, ahogándolo lo más que podía con su lengua.

Hidan respondió como pudo entre toses y sangre, sin poder abrazarlo aún del todo por la profundidad de las heridas.

–Me gustas, enfermo.

Enseguida se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado, mientras Hidan lo abrazaba llorando e hipando hasta colapsar de nuevo en el placer del dolor.

Luego de un rato de coserlo otro poco, Hidan ya controlaba mejor su llanto emotivo.

–Kuzu, mi culo es tuyo– siguió llorando, escupiéndole sin querer sangre al rostro.

Kakuzu chistó, la cuarentena había acabado con su propia cordura, pero aún debía preservar su honor.

–Kuzu, cuando te la chupe Jashin te habrá recibido– prosiguió Hidan emocionado.

Kakuzu resopló al descubrir otro aspecto denigrante de la secta de Hidan.

Puta cuarentena.

* * *

_Trigésimo cuarto día de cuarentena._

–Entonces, es por esa Rin que no te atreves a cogerme como quieres, hm– Deidara terminó de pintarse las uñas.

Obito se atragantó con su caramelo de anís.

–¡Senpai!

Deidara tomó uno de los caramelos que siempre le compartía Tobi, al igual que los papeles higiénicos que le conseguía desde ese extraño lugar donde solía escaparse cuando sus insinuaciones sexuales se hacían demasiadas para la casta mentalidad del enmascarado.

–Es raro creer que alguien muerto se fije en con quién coges, más si ella no te correspondía– continuó, soplándose un poco las uñas mientras Tobi seguía luchando por su vida contra el ahogo –. Pero hay que pasar esta mugrosa cuarentena de algún modo, Tobi. No olvides los rumores de que Pain la extendería si la situación sigue sin mejorar afuera– e iba a necesitar mucho sexo para no pensar en que ya sólo le quedaba un bakudan congelado.

Una vez Obito recuperó la respiración, habiéndose tragado el caramelo en el accidente, se quedó pensativo tras su máscara, colorado.

–Senpai, Tobi no quiere hacer cosas rápido y luego ser olvidado– se atrevió a confesar, con los ojos algo húmedos.

Mierda, desde cuándo una cuarentena le hacía aceptar y confesar cosas así.

Deidara lo miró con sorpresa, sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago, cuando unos gritos que jamás habían esperado se oyeron con fuerza.

Intercambiaron miradas alertas y corrieron a la puerta para salir al pasillo, donde se encontraron con Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan.

–¡Estoy harta de arroparte en tus noches de histeria! ¡Ya te dije que todos nos lavamos bien las manos antes de encuarentenarnos, paranoico! ¡Y deja de comerte mis chocolates! ¡Hoy dormirás en el pasillo!

Una furiosísima Konan cerró las puertas de la suite con fuerza, mientras montones de sellos blancos de su creación blindaban la entrada para que Nagato no volviera, al tiempo que se agregaba un cartelito de que no se aceptaban testigos de ninguna religión.

Las bocas de todos estaban por el piso, Itachi incluido, mientras que Obito se golpeaba la máscara. Era el colmo de los colmos que Nagato, el hombre detrás de los Seis Caminos, fuera expuesto de esa manera por la compañera que se suponía le era fiel ante todo.

Dedicándole una mirada de frialdad, se giró hacia su habitación, dejándole bien en claro de que no le cubriría esta vez, mientras se preguntaba desde cuándo Nagato se veía tan bien alimentado.

Nagato se incorporó como pudo, sacudiéndose el polvo, e ignorando la expresión de todos, que no se acercaban más que nada por el rinnegan.

–No sé de qué habla– procuró sonar digno.

Sólo Sasori abrió levemente su puerta, espiando todo con rapidez, mientras todos se alejaban inconscientemente de la puerta maldita. La marioneta la cerró enseguida para seguir trabajando en la fórmula que ya le había descubierto a Orochimaru, sin importarle demasiado cuántas caras tendría el líder. De todos modos, el letárgico Zetsu que dormía todos los días tampoco podría informárselo.

* * *

_Trigésimo quinto día de cuarentena._

–Líder nuevo, ¿no quieres escuchar la palabra de Jashin?– Hidan se sentó al lado de Nagato, rebuscando algo en su libro negro, mientras el pelirrojo esperaba sentado frente a la suite a que Konan abriera y le perdonara por todo.

Nagato lo miró y lo hizo volar con violencia hasta romper la puerta del baño, donde el jashinista quedó noqueado un buen tiempo, y volvió a mirar insistente las puertas de la suite mientras la puerta se recomponía, dejando a Hidan encerrado dentro.

–¡Konan, por favor abre!

Desde las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones, Deidara, Tobi y Kisame contenían sus risillas como podían.

* * *

_Trigésimo sexto día de cuarentena._

–Ahora qué te pasa– se quejó Kakuzu, mientras Hidan se movía inquieto entre su cuerpo desnudo.

–Ya va a ser luna llena y no he sacrificado a nadie, Kuzu. Jashin se desilusionará si sólo sacrifico la gallina que le queda a Itachi y Kisame.

Kakuzu giró los ojos, cansado, mientras le daba la espalda sin poder evitar que Hidan se le pegoteara zalamero de nuevo. Se había olvidado del ritual mensual de Hidan.

–Hidan, duérmete otra vez, a mí no me importan tus rituales– cerró los ojos, esperando sin fundamentos que su inesperada pareja lo imitara.

Al no obtener más respuestas de su amante, Hidan se levantó con pesadez y tomó su hoz, mientras el otro hombre empezaba a roncar.

Fue a golpear la puerta de Itachi y Kisame. Su rápido ataque fue detenido a tiempo por Samehada.

–¡Déjate morir! ¡Jashin te redimirá!– gritó ante un confundido Kisame, quien se trabó en una corta batalla de la cual salió ganador.

–¡Hidan, vete con tus locuras a otro lado!– escupió antes de volver a encerrarse para contener emocionalmente a Itachi. Ya había dejado el pescado, ya había dejado la carne, ya sólo comía granos y cebollas, pero el prodigio del sharingan seguía inconsolable.

Al cabo de un rato, Hidan se incorporó pesadamente, y fue a golpear la puerta de Tobi y Deidara.

–¿No quieren escuchar la palabra de Jashin?– esperó mientras se pinchaba con su largo puñal debajo de las costillas, y lamía su sangre mientras su piel se teñía de negro con diseños blancos a manera de huesos.

La puerta se abrió y un conjunto de bombas envueltas en una llamarada ridículamente grande lo expulsaron en llamas hasta el pasillo.

Ante el griterío, Konan y Tendo Pain se asomaron, comiendo el chocolate de la amistad. Comprendiendo la situación, Pein decidió noquearlo inmediatamente con su rinnegan, dejándolo tirado en medio del pasillo. Mantener un buen descanso en la cuarentena era primordial para no olvidar los objetivos de Akatsuki.

* * *

_Trigésima séptima noche de cuarentena._

La reunión que había convocado Konan para buscar quién era el sospechoso de una presunta violación a la cuarentena fue interrumpida cuando un Hidan transformado cargó contra ellos con su guadaña, debiendo ser detenido con éxito entre Kakuzu y Kisame, a la vez que un Obito inquieto abrazaba a Deidara e intentaba arrastrarlo lejos del epicentro del ataque. Como siguieran rompiéndole los nervios así, iba a huir a su tsukuyomi con senpai y todo.

Luego de dejar reducido y atado a un inconsciente Hidan en la habitación que compartía con Kakuzu, la reunión prosiguió entre roces cada vez mayores donde todos se acusaron de incumplir los protocolos de higiene y ser presuntos violadores masivos de la cuarentena. Como la reunión no iba ningún lugar productivo y estaba cada vez más sobrepasada de compartir su tiempo con esa pandilla de idiotas, Konan decidió ponerle un abrupto final, no sin antes amenazar con la ejecución sumaria al traidor a quien se descubriera violando la cuarentena.

El primero en irse desairado fue Kakuzu. Nadie parecía entender que el que más perdía dinero con esa maldita cuarentena había sido él, pero lo había hecho por la organización y esperando a que el lento de Sasori saliera de su maldito taller con cualquier cosa que pudiera comercializar como la cura al famoso virus. No entendía la obsesión sasoriana por obtener buenos resultados, cuando Akatsuki andaría bien mientras vendiera cualquier cosa en un frasco con una buena historia. Maldijo el momento en que la marioneta había tenido que llevárselos a todos.

Estaba tan enojado, que al ver a Hidan atado y riendo, aunque algo entristecido de fondo por no poder llevar a cabo su ritual, lo desató y lo cargó en brazos hasta el futón. Hidan lo besó y Kakuzu decidió seguirle la corriente y descargar sus tensiones. Al fin y al cabo, la cuarentena estaba próxima a terminarse.

* * *

_Mañana del trigésimo octavo día de cuarentena._

Abrió los ojos de repente y alcanzó evitar por poco el corte de las tres hojas de la guadaña. Un desnudo Hidan reía y babeaba encima suyo, apretándolo con sus piernas y caderas, mientras intentaba apuñalarlo de nuevo.

–¡Kuzu, entrégate a Jashin-sama y viviremos felices para siempre los dos!– el siguiente hachazo fue detenido por las duras hebras de pelo de su brazo, que fue directo a sujetarlo de la garganta.

–¡Hidan, cuándo vas a callarte!– escupió ofendido, trenzándose en otra de sus largas y absurdas peleas de inmortales.

–¡El dolor es pasión, mi amor! ¡Yo te clavo y tú me clavas!– los llantos y aullidos del jashinista se oían extendiéndose por el pasillo.

En otra habitación, un despeinado Deidara se separó de los brazos de Tobi, fiero como un león.

–¡DÉJENME DORMIR EN PAZ, HM!

–¡Senpai, no estés mal!– se angustió Obito, despertándose él también, y tratando de abrazarlo.

–Tobi, no voy a aguantar– siseó con voz peligrosa –. Quiero explotar todo desde el primer día. Y ayer me comí el último bakudan, hm.

Obito lo abrazó tiernamente.

–Senpai, sólo quedan dos días. ¡Eres mi senpai! ¡Tú puedes lograrlo y demostrarle al mundo!

Deidara decidió echarse al futón de nuevo, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Obito lo secundó, abrazándolo otra vez sin poder evitar colorearse de nuevo, como siempre le pasaba.

–Sea fuerte senpai. Usted también puede. Ese horrible virus ya se va a retirar.

El artista se quejó bajo el cojín. Si no podía comer bakudan ni salir a explotar cosas, sólo quería dormir en los brazos del virgen de Tobi.

* * *

_Trigésimo noveno día de cuarentena._

Luego de varios días de tensiones escaladas, al fin todos los que solían salir de sus habitaciones estaban desayunando juntos, un poco más temprano que de costumbre, aprovechando que Hidan dormía y aún no saldría a intentar cazarlos.

Sin embargo, aquella aparente paz no se granjeaba sola: todos en la mesa se ignoraban y comían en silencio, sabiendo que a la mínima articulación de ideas comenzarían los comentarios mordaces acerca del papel higiénico, las cebollas, y batallas campales entre cosmovisiones distintas.

El desayuno estaba acabando tan bien, que una extraña sensación de inquietud se instaló en el ambiente, como si no pudiera ser real que vivieran algo bueno entre tantos peligrosos criminales al acercarse al final de la cuarentena. Nadie allí creía en el cambio de la humanidad, excepto el cada vez más ignorado Pain, por lo que pronto estaban levantando las miradas de sus platos, buscando entre ellos alguna señal.

Kisame se levantó abruptamente al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan estaba mal cerrada. Recorrió la mesa con la mirada ante sus desconcertados compañeros, y recordó a quien hacía días no quería salir de su habitación.

–¡Itachi-san!– corrió a su habitación, siendo seguido en orden por Kakuzu, Pain, Konan y Tobi.

Deidara se quedó comiendo, aprovechando para robarle una barrita de chocolate de postre a los jefes.

Por su parte, Kisame se encontraba con una escena grotesca.

Con cuatro kunai sosteniendo cada uno las mangas de su túnica y las taloneras del uniforme, Itachi estaba extendido en piso como una estrella dentro del círculo con un triángulo interno dibujado en sangre, que Hidan terminaba de formar con sus pies, lamiendo su largo puñal ensangrentado y sosteniendo una gallina decapitada con la mano libre.

–¡Vas a morir!– rugió empuñando a Samehada, pero la voz conmocionada de Itachi lo detuvo.

–¡No! Quiero ofrecerme en sacrificio para expiar mis pecados, y con ellos los de toda la humanidad.

–¡Así se habla hermano!– gritó Hidan, parándose a los costados del torso de Itachi, que le sonreía entre lágrimas, feliz de encontrar el final a sus sufrimientos.

–Qué demonios– murmuraron Kakuzu, Konan y Pain, congelados ante la vergüenza ajena que les invadió.

–¡El virus va a detenerse calmando la ira de Jashin a base de muchos sacrificios! ¡Hay una correlación directa en la elevación del número de muertes y el último pobre ritual que le ofrecí! ¡Pero eso no volverá a pasar!

–¡Idiota, te dije que eso eran noticias falsas!– explotó Kakuzu.

–Lo que sea con tal de calmar la ira de Jashin– Itachi cerró los ojos, pensando en sus padres y Sasuke. A ellos les dedicaba su final.

–¡Te dije que no cortaras la información del exterior para evitar estas cosas!– le escupió Konan enojada a Pain, para abrirse paso empujando a Obito y deshacerse en papelitos que se encerraron en su suite.

Ahora sí que le iba a cantar las cuarenta a Nagato, y a comerse todo el chocolate que les quedaba.

–¡La ciencia de Sasori no tiene nada que hacer! ¡Fue la ciencia de Orochimaru, otro hereje, la que desató todo este apocalipsis! ¡Itachi, abraza a Jashin-sama en toda su gloria!– elevó el puñal, concentrándose en conectar espiritualmente con su dios.

–¡Sí!– lloró en éxtasis. 

–Tobi, asegúrate de que no lo mate del todo, eso lo tengo que hacer yo– Deidara le ordenó a su discípulo, mientras terminaba de robarse los chocolates abandonados y se acercaba a curiosear.

–¡Basta, Hidan!– Kakuzu le lanzó un furioso ataque para detenerlo, pero enseguida una gran bola de fuego que le escupió Itachi le hizo retroceder, chocando con Kisame y cayendo al suelo.

Ambos se levantaron como en cámara lenta frente al único ojo de Obito, dispuestos a contraatacar para detener la segura carnicería, cuando Kakuzu se congeló, cayendo enseguida en el efecto del posiblemente último mangekyo de Itachi.

Era el genjutsu más fuerte que jamás había conocido, del cual supo enseguida que no saldría hasta la muerte de su usuario. Kisame cargó contra Hidan, llorando ante la posible pérdida de Itachi, y derrumbándolo en el proceso mientras la sangre de la gallina decapitada volaba en todas direcciones, manchando la máscara de Tobi y el rubio cabello con la crema de enjuague semanal de Deidara.

Obito contuvo la respiración, olvidándose de la carnicería que ocurría frente a sus ojos, para comenzar a esperar otra.

Deidara, tocándose el manchado flequillo de sangre inmunda, peinado que tanto se había preocupado por producir esa madrugada, comenzaba a resollar como un búfalo macho en celo.

–Senpai, espera…

Nada peor pudo suceder que la descorporización de Tendo Pain, paralela a un fuerte grito femenino que provenía de la suite de los shinobi de Amegakure.

Nagato salió corriendo, seguido por una furibunda Konan que cargaba una lanza de papel.

–¡CÓMO QUE ESTUVISTE SALIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y PONIÉNDONOS EN RIESGO PORQUE QUERÍAS CHOCOLATE SEMI AMARGO!

Hidan y Kisame frenaron su batalla, y de tanto esperar Itachi levantó la cabeza poniéndose impaciente, olvidando su genjutsu, del cual Kakuzu se había librado. El octagenario había alcanzado a enterarse de la verdad acerca de su irresposabilísimo líder, viendo como su compañera acorralaba al extraño pelirrojo raquítico.

–Y no me permitiste hacer usura con la situación– susurró peligrosamente, acercándosele.

Obito soltó toda su intención homicida al comprobar otra infidelidad a su poder de parte de Nagato, al tiempo que Deidara era empujado violentamente contra su cuerpo. Lo sostuvo a tiempo; Hidan había casi atropellado a su senpai mientras corría hacia el usuario del rinnegan.

–¡AUMENTASTE LA IRA DE JASHIN! ¡TAMBIÉN DEBES MORIR!– increpó al jefe.

–Oigan…– Itachi les miraba estaqueado desde el suelo de su habitación, mientras Kisame le abrazaba llorando y le juraba que estaba a salvo y ya nada le pasaría.

–¡Me robaste el chocolate y me mentiste a la cara!

–¡Me has dejado en quiebra!

–¡Eres un inmundo traidor, indigno usuario del rinnegan!– se le escapó a Obito.

–¡MUERE, EN EL NOMBRE DE JASHIN!– Hidan se apuñaló y comenzó a transformarse, revoleando tras un hombro el ahora inservible cadáver de la gallina.

Más sangre, extraña materia tibia y sucias plumas se pegaron definitivamente al cabello de Deidara, quien tuvo la desdicha de recibir a la gallina decapitada de sombrero en su cabeza.

–¡KATSU!

* * *

Zetsu negro se despertó al oler cómo se quemaba un poco del vegetativo Zetsu blanco, y apenas alcanzó a ver a Sasori completamente tiznado, con todos sus tubos de ensayo destruidos.

La maioneta miró con expresión demente las cenizas y el fuego de la explosión acabando con lo que finalmente había logrado crear esa mañana: un virus diez veces más letal que el que se le escapó a Orochimaru, con el cual pensaba aniquilar a la humanidad entera a fin de proveerse de cuerpos para las marionetas más hermosas con las que jamás podría soñar.

–¡DEIDARA!– gritó mientras caía de rodillas, chamuscado.

Observabó el panorama expuesto ante la falta de la puerta, la pared y el techo de lo que había sido su taller. Más allá, Konan cacheteaba frenética a un pelirrojo, algunos pedazos de Hidan se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar, Kakuzu y Kisame se trompeaban mutuamente, Tobi lloraba como un histérico y Deidara e Itachi se tiraban frenéticamente de las crinas.

El enmascarado comenzó a gritar acerca de la imposibilidad de un tsukuyomi infinito, de la muerte segura de todos ahora que no estaban protegidos del soleado exterior virósico, y finalmente, metiéndose entre Itachi y Deidara, le clamó al rubio que se sentía como una colegiala por él y que no quería perder al único senpai que tenía.

Un confundido Deidara se aturdió más al ser arrastrado a un extraño remolino, acabando en un mundo de cubos, donde Obito se sacó la máscara y lo abrazó desesperado, llorando y atreviéndose a confesarle, por fin, que gustaba mucho de él.

Pero las cosas se habían acumulado demasiado rápido para el cerebro del artista, y lo único que le faltaba para mal terminar esa insufrible cuarentena de mierda, era ver otro sharingan más en su vida.

–¡KATSU!

**Author's Note:**

> En los primeros capítulos del manga de Naruto, cuando él se transforma en Sasuke y termina con diarrea antes de poder besar a Sakura, el cartel del baño adonde va dice "No use más de quince centímetros de papel". Jamás pude olvidarme de ese pequeño gag.  
> Hidan lee fake news. Por favor no hagan eso, verán que #acabamal. Ah, es una pena, estaban a punto de llegar al último día, pero Dei no aguantó más. ¿Quién lo haría con estos tipos?
> 
> Guste o no, es lo mejor que se puede hacer una vez no se evitó la entrada del Covid-19 en sus países (y están en tanta precariedad como aquí donde vivo). No era lo recomendable, pero aquí llegamos por una acumulación enorme de errores que no debemos olvidar jamás. Una cuarentena trae sus cosas buenas, sí, pero no voy a mentirles, porque también es una mierda. Depende fundamentalmente de sus posibilidades económicas, y de la actitud con la que nos la tomemos. Los contagiados no son enemigos. No seamos como los Akatsuki. La libertad entregada deberá ser reconquistada. Vamos paso por paso. Fuerzas a todxs :)


End file.
